Auto-antibodies against such lipids as cholesterol [Swartz G. M., Jr., et al Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1988), 85, 1902-1906, Alving C. R. and Swartz G. M., Jr. Critical Reviews in Immunology (1991), 10, 441-453.], phospholipids [Alving C. R. Biochem. Soc. Trans. (1984), 12, 342-344. ] and low density lipoproteins (LDL) are found in human plasma [Kabakov A. E. et al Clin. Immun. Immunopath. (1992), 63, 214-220, Mironova M et al Ibid. (1997), 85, 73-82. ] and are involved in the development of atherosclerosis [Lopes-Virella M. F. and Virella G. Clin. Immun. Immunopath. (1994), 73, 155-167, Kiener P. A. et al Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. (1995), 15, 990-999.].
Separately, neither antibodies nor LDL are a pathogenic factor, only the immune complex of the two [Tertov V. V et al Atherosclerosis (1990), 81, 183-189, Orekhov A. N. et al Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. (1989), 162, 206-211. ].
Immune complexes comprising unmodified plasma lipoproteins are known to have a low atherogenicity. However, if the lipoproteins become modified, in particular oxidised, these immune complexes become highly atherogenic [Orekhov A. N. et al Biobhem. Biophys. Res. Comm. (1989), 162, 206-211, Orekhov A. N. et al Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. (1991), 11, 316-326. ]. Oxidation of plasma lipids, which takes the form of peroxidation, is generally considered to be responsible for the development of atherosclerosis and is a consistently observed and published feature of this disease in the clinic [Goto Y. In: Lipid Peroxides in Biology and Medicine, Ed. Yagi K., Academic Press, New York, London, Tokyo (1982), 295-303, Halliwell B. and J. M. C. Gutteridge, Free Radicals in Biology and Medicine, Clarendon Press, Oxford, 1989, Schultz D et al Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. (2000), 20, 1412-1413. ]. However, until the present disclosure, the cause of this peroxidation in plasma was obscure.